Wildvine (Earth-68)
This is the version of Wildvine that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Wildvine '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planet Flors Verdance. Appearance Wildvine has five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He has blue colored bulbs on his shoulders. He has pods on his back that can either be used as explosives or smoke bombs. He has one blue eye in the middle of his face. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In some appearances, he only has four legs. In John Smith 10, he has his original series appearance. In Ryder 10, he has his Omniverse design. For info on his appearance in Dimension 23, see Wood Man below. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Wildvine. Weaknesses Same as canon Wildvine. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Wildvine is unlocked in Camp Fear (John Smith 10), after a florauna touches the Omnitrix. Appearances By John * Camp Fear (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Azmuth (episode) * Paradox (John Smith 10) * Alone Together (John Smith 10) * Cold and Cunning (with a broken leg) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) * Basic Training (John Smith 10) * Advanced Training * Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) * Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) * If All Else Fails (John Smith 10) By Gwen * Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) * A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Julie * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Attack of the Clones By Metal John * Trip to Naboo * Justice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Corruption (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * We are! * Mutants * Xavier Institute By John * Round Six Part 2 Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone * Swamp and Forest (first re-appearance) By Albedo * Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) By Vilgax * The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times * Time (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Prophecy (John Smith 10) * Journey to the Underworld (accidental transformation; selected alien was AstrodactylAstrodactyl) Spacewalker * Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Incursion (John Smith 10) * Omni War Kingdom Hearts * Land of Dragons Part 2 (first re-appearance) Omniverse * The More Things Change (John Smith 10) (by Deefus, fake) * Stranded (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * For a Few Brains More (John Smith 10) * Outbreak (John Smith 10) * Mad World * The Ultimate Prey Part 2 * Phantom King Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Wildvine that appears in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. It is the signature alien of Marluxia. Kingdom Hearts By Phantom X * Phantom of Twilight By Kairi * 7 Princesses of Heart * Wonderland Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Enchanted Dominion By Marluxia * Beauty and the Beast * Organization XIII Part 2 Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Wildvine first appears in the Ancient Forest, being controlled by the Plant Alien. In Wild * Growth and Decay By John * Zombie Night * Healing (JSXFF) * Down, Down, Down Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Wildvine is one of Ryder's original 10. Appearances By Ryder * Hit the Road (first appearance) * Ride for Your Life Part 2 * On the Hunt (Ryder 10) * Everybody Talks About the Weather (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was EatleEatle) * Trust * The Alliance (Ryder 10) * The Color of Monkey (Ryder 10) * Ultimate Weapon (Ryder 10) * Return to Forever Part 1 (Ryder 10) (cameo) * Under Wraps (Ryder 10) * Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ryder 10) * Area 51 (Ryder 10) * Moonshining (accidental transformation; intended alien was Elaskimo) * A Knight to Remember (Ryder 10) * Paradox (Ryder 10) * Hunt for the Grey By Albedo * Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ryder 10) Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * Battle of the Kraaho (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Slapstrike) * Animo Crackers (Ryder 10) By 17 year old Ryder * Time Heals By 18 year old Ryder * The Transmogrification of Eunice (Ryder 10) By Skurd * War of the Worlds (Ryder 10) (tendrils only) Wood Man (John 23: Megaman) Wood Man is the Dimension 23 version of Wildvine, used by Protoman. He has the red Proto-tech armor around his torso, with his plant body being grey in color. He uses the Proto-Shield in battle. Appearances * Cyber Terror * Special Zone Splash Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Wildvine is an alien available by several characters. By Ryder * Omni Crew Origins: Jane See also * Wood Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:One-Eyed Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Ryder 10 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Florauna